earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Mecha-Drago
The Mecha-Drago is a boss in Mother 3. While it was originally a member of a friendly species called the Drago, the creature was reconstructed by the Pigmask Army into a chimera whose fit of rage causes Hinawa's death and Claus's disappearance, though both acts were against the Drago's will. Its appearance is that of a battle-scarred, half-mechanical Drago; its sprite contains a visible gap in its mouth where a fang broke off (explained below) The scars were likely caused by the changes made to turn the Drago into a Mecha-Drago, though they could have been inflicted by Claus and the PSI techniques that Aeolia taught him. Background Isaac had been the first to mention this creature, but he called it a "certain type of Drago". Despite the fact that he had not seen the Mecha-Drago directly, he had heard its fearsome roar from when he was collecting mushrooms from the mountains. Following the roar, the Mecha-Drago had slain Hinawa while she, Lucas, and Claus return home from their trip to Alec's house; it had bitten her (which in turn caused the heartrending screams) and impaled her heart with its fang. The fang would later be found by Bronson embedded in the deceased Hinawa's heart, then tied to a stick to appear similar to a javelin. Later on, Claus goes to avenge his mother with nothing more than a homemade knife, but fails and is flung off Drago Plateau. While going after Claus, Flint encounters the Mecha-Drago, battles it, and defeats it with the aid of its own fang. He almost delivers a finishing blow, but is interrupted by its offspring, and decides to spare its life. His decision is in vain, however, as the Mecha-Drago dies from its injuries after shedding a tear. Battle The only way to pierce through the Mecha-Drago's tough hide is Flint's Drago Fang; all attacks before this only inflict 1 point of damage, and Alec will keep suggesting that Flint should use the Drago Fang until Flint does so. The Mecha-Drago will bite and stomp Flint for moderate and high damage, respectively. It can also shoot flames out and bellow a war cry to reduce Flint's stats. When defeated, it will perform a final attack that will likely KO Flint unless the player skips through the dialogue as fast as possible. Its battle sound is Battle Sound 41 which falls under Code Numbers 882 for regular attack, 883 for Smaaaash! and 884 for Miss. Trivia *There is an unused sprite for Flint in which he stabs the Mecha-Drago with the Drago's Fang, meaning that Flint was originally intended to kill Mecha-Drago instead of leaving it alive. *Considering the metal platform (similar to the one found with the Reconstructed Caribou) that the Drago was presumably reconstructed on was broken by the time Flint and Alec reached it and the fact that the Mecha-Drago sheds a tear after being protected by the baby Drago (implying some free will), this might mean that the Mecha-Drago was an unfinished creation that went berserk. Category:Mother 3 Category:Enemies Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mother 3 Bosses Category:Chimeras Category:Pigmask Army